


Let Me Write My Own Line

by CallMeKeef



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty reader, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, readerxeveryone, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: You, dearest Reader, are a Bitty. You come off as anti-social, but once you warm up to people you get along with them pretty well. What if one day you get adopted by some weird skeletons?





	Let Me Write My Own Line

Clear glass surrounds I as I wake up. I groan and rub my eyes, yawning and stretching. I hear voices talking next to me, so I look up and see a female worker talking to a... skeleton? I shrug it off and sit up. Since I was one of the very few adult Bitties, I was placed in a separate glass area from the younger Bitties. I sigh and rub my head, only to hear the worker and skeleton walk over to my little glass box. I quickly move into the corner furthest away from them, looking at them with wary eyes. I wasn't scared of monsters, like other Bitties. I just liked to watch them from afar, watch their movements in case they were about to attack. I just like to study them, in a way. Suddenly, I notice a... phalange..? in front of me. I jump back, seeing that the hand belonged to the skeleton. I glance between the skeleton and the hand in front of me, wondering what they want from me. I didn't like this at all.  
"Hey, it's okay, (Y/N)," The shopkeeper smiled at me. I raised a brow at her before looking at the skeleton's hand. I was confused. Most monsters that try to interact with me don't stay very long after I do this. Why isn't he leaving? I slowly placed got up, stepping onto his hand. He brought his hand up so he could look at me properly.  
"(Y/N), huh? nice name," The skeleton said. "i'm sans."  
He moved his other hand up, knowing what he wanted, I placed my hand in his, shaking his finger since it was small enough for my hands to wrap around. He chuckled.  
"you looked a little BONE-ly in your little container there, so i thought i'd keep you company," Sans's permanent grin seemed to widen.  
"Was that a pun? Because that was pretty humerus," I mutter.  
"was THAT a pun?" Sans asked, raising a nonexistent brow, his smile growing more.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. But you have to admit it was pretty punny," I shrugged while smiling.  
"i like you. do you want to come home with me? i gotta warn you though, if you do, you'll have to sit through my brother's and I's puns," he said.  
"That doesn't matter, Tibia-nest with you," I said. He chuckled and looked at the monster next to him.  
"I'll take her," He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short :(


End file.
